Mi Campeon (Aureliashipping)
by DragonZeta97
Summary: Luego de perder la liga de Kalos, Ash Ketchum intenta pedirles a sus compañeras de viaje si quieren ser su novia, a lo cual todas las rechazan por no ganar ninguna liga, a lo cual deja al azabache con el corazon roto, en donde dias despues en su viaje por Alola, conocera a Lillie Aether, una chica que lo ayuda a olvidar su dolor hasta que empiezan una relacion (Aureliashipping)
1. Trailer

**Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, esta vez les traigo un trailer de una de mis historias que este año voy a estar publicando, esta historia esta inspirado en las siguientes historias: "La lucha de la campeona" de del autor: Mario Uzumaki, "Traición en kalos" del autor: W.M King, "Entre Campeonas" del autor: Dracoleo, "reparando el corazón de un verdadero campeón" del autor: GengarWizard762 y llamada: "Por tu culpa soy así" del autor: Jhondangp1213, con pequeñas modificaciones y tambien les comento que esta historia sera Aureliashipping, por lo cual espero que les guste mucho y sin nada mas que decirles, nos vemos en la historia:**

 **(Nota: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al creador Satoshi Tajiri, ya que si me pertenecieran Ash ya hubiera ganado todas las ligas y ya fuera padre (Por tantas aventuras con Serena XD)).**

* * *

 **Trailer:**

 **\- Otra Liga Perdida:**

Renferi: Greninja ya no puede continuar, por lo tanto Charizard es el ganador, lo que significa que Alain gana la liga Kalos - dijo anunciando al ganador.

En el estadio se podrian apreciar gritos y alagos de emocion por la gran pelea que se llevo a cabo. El peli negro estaba saludando a todos los entrenadores mientras que nuestro querido azabache estaba con la cabeza agachada, mientras guardaba a su pokemon.

Ash: Bien hecho Greninja, estoy orgulloso de ti - dijo algo deprimido mientras guardaba a su pokemon.

El azabache se sentia fustrado, ya que era la 6ta liga que perdia, ya que por poco lograba ganar la liga de Kalos.

 **\- Rechazos inesperados que matan los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvistes por ella.**

Ash: ¿Misty, quieres ser mi novia? - le pregunto el azabache creyendo tener una oportunidad con la peli naranja, mas sin embargo, no fue lo que nuetro querido azabache esperaba.

Misty: Yo, tu novia, jajajajaja lo siento, eres un perdedor de mierda que no sirve para nada, lo bueno es que estoy con Gary, que el si es un ganador y mejor que tu- dijo mientras abrazaba al castaño.

Gary: Ya lo oistes perdedor, ella me quiere ami, que soy un ganador, no a un perdedor como tu- dijo mientras besaba a la peli naranja.

Ese fue su primer rechazo, por lo cual el azabache se recordo de las demas chicas creyendo tener una oportunidad con alguna de ellas, pero lamentablemente no fue haci como lo habia imaginado.

 **En Hoenn:**

Ash: ¿May, quieres ser mi novia? - le pregunto con mucho nerviosismo, pero en la casa aparecio Drew mientras la abrazaba

May: Lo siento Ash, pero estoy con Drew, el es un verdadero hombre, haci que largate de aqui, a parte eres un perdedor que nunca va a lograr - dijo enfadada mientras abrazaba al peli verde, quien al parecer tenia una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

Nuestro campeon se volvio a quedar destrozado, pero aun se acordo de la peli azul de Sinnoh.

 **En Sinnoh:**

Con la esperanza de que nuestro querido azabache fuera correspondido, fue a buscarla a su casa en Pueblo gemelas.

Una vez que llego, se le hizo extraño no ver a nadie, por lo cual curiosamente estaba abierta la puerta, haci que entro y fue a buscar a la habitacion de la peli azul, hasta que escucho unos ruidos extraños, por lo cual medio abrio la habitacion y vio una escena que lo impacto.

Dawn: Ahhhh ahhhhh ahhhhh mas duro Paul ahhh ahhhh - gemia fuerte debido a las embestidas que el peli morado le daba.

Paul: Siii Dawn, ahhhh alejate de ese ahhhhh perdedor ahhhh bueno para ahhhhh nada ahhhhh - gruñia mientras la embestia.

Dawn: Ahhhhhh claro bebe ahhhhhh ese imbecil de ahhhhh Ashhhh solo lo utilize para ahhhhh alcanzar mis sueños ahhhh - seguia gimiendo mientras besaba al peli morado.

Nuestro querido azabache al ver esa escena, aun le dolia, por lo cual sigilosamente cerro la habitacion y rapidamente salio de la casa para huir rapidamenteg

 **En Unova:**

Iris: Yo novia de un niño inmaduro, jajajajaja no me hagas reir niño de mami, haci que olvidalo- dijo burlandose del azabache - Cierto cariño- dijo besaba al rubio.

 **En Kalos:**

Nuestro querido azabache estaba que no se lo creia al ver una escena que le rompia el corazon.

Ash: Serena - le pregunto a aquella chica que se besaba con su rival de la liga Alain.

Serena: Lo siento Ash, pero el es uno de los mejores entrenadores de la region y hasta gano la liga pokemon de Kalos y como veo que no has ganado una liga, no puedo corresponderte - dijo mientras volvia a besar al peli negro mientras nuestro.

El azabache se sentia desecho, ya que todas las chicas de las cuales el estaba enamorado, lo rechazaron sin razon alguna e incluso tambien las chicas como Aria, Miette y hasta Cynthia tambien lo recharazon por no ganar ninguna liga pokemon.

 **\- Aparece una nueva region y una nueva amiga.**

Ash: Vaya Pikachu, mama tenia razon, Alola es una region muy hermosa - dijo ya tranquilo mientras disfrutaba de los paisajes de la region.

Pikachu: Pika pika - dijo muy alegremente por su entrenador.

Nuestro querido azabache se fue caminando para conocer mas de la region, hasta que tropezo con una chica de cabellera rubia.

¿?: Upss lo siento, no me di cuenta - dijo algo apenada.

Ash: No te preocupes - dijo tranquilamente - Por cierto me llamo Ash Ketchum y tu - le pregunto animadamente.

¿?: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lillie Aether - dijo presentandose al azabache - Por cierto eres nuevo en la region, cierto - le pregunto al azabache.

Ash: Haci es - respondio sinceramente.

Lillie: No te preocupes, te guiare para que puedas conocer mas de la region - dijo llevandose al azabache para que pudiera explorar la region.

 **\- No todas las personas son iguales, ya que de una nace un amor verdadero:**

Lillie: Ash, se que has sufrido mucho por los rechazos que esas mal nacidas te hicieron solo porque nunca has ganado una liga pokemon, pero no tengas miedo de volver a amar, ya que tu me tienes a mi y a mi no me importa que no hayas ganado, ya que para mi siempre seras mi campeon - dijo viendolo a los ojos mientras le limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus manos.

Ash: Lillie, no quiero volver a sufrir otro rechazo, ya no lo soportaria, solo quiero encontrar a una persona que me ame por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo - dijo mientras seguia llorando.

Lillie: Ash, desde que te conoci, supe que eres el mejor chico que he conocido, que se preocupa por los demas sin recibir nada a cambio y tambien me has enseñado a no rendirte nunca ya que los fracasos en la vida son el camino que llevan al exito y tambien quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo, por tu forma de ser, no me importa si pierdes las ligas que sean, yo te amo porque eres muy especial para mi - dijo poniendo una de las manos del azabache sobre su pecho mientras lo miraba a los ojos y con otra de sus manos le tocaba el menton.

Nuestro querido azabache reflexiono en esos momentos todos los rechazos que recibio por parte de sus ex compañeras como tambien de algunas chicas, por lo cual tenia miedo de volver a sufir lo mismo, pero al estar con Lillie, con ella todo era diferente, ya que a el le agrada la compañia de la rubia que lo ayudo a salir adelante, la que lo ayudo a olvidar su dolor y tambien la que lo motivo a no rendirse hasta alcanzar sus sueños, haci que decide darle una ultima oportunidad al amor.

Ash: Lillie, sabes lo mucho que he sufrido y tengo miedo de volver a amar, pero algo en mi me dice que tu siempre seras mi angel, mi luz, mi felicidad y la persona que devolvera mis alegrias - dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la rubia.

Lillie: Te amo mucho mi Ash - dijo mientras terminaba de unir sus labios a los del azabache.

Ese momento era muy especial para ambos, ya que era el primer beso que tenian con la persona que mas amaban en el mundo, ya que tras esa revelacion, un amor verdadero empezo a nacer.

La falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, por lo cual hizo que ambos se separaran del beso, pero estaban alegres por estar juntos.

Ash: Gracias Lillie por abirme los ojos y por devolverme mis alegrias, ¿por lo cual quieres ser mi novia? - le pregunto viendola a los ojos.

En ese momento la peli rubia empezo a derramar lagrimas de felicidad, ya que el chico que tanto ama se le estaba declarando, por lo cual ella decide corresponderle.

Lillie: Siii Ash, si quiero ser tu novia, prometo hacerte feliz y nunca engañarte con otro chico - dijo volviendo a besar al azabache, quien correspondia sus sentimientos.

 **\- El fracaso solo es el camino que llevan al exito:**

 **En Alola:**

Gladio: Nooooo, Silvally - dijo preocupado al ver como su pokemon recibia aquel poderoso ataque.

Pasaron algunos minutos donde el campo fue rodeado por una gran nube de polvo tras el impacto, a lo cual dio intriga a muchos por saber como finalizo la pelea. Poco a poco se fue dispersando la nube de polvo, en donde vemos a uno de los pokemones inconscientes.

Renferi: Silvally ya no puede continuar, por lo cual Naganadel gana la pelea, eso significa que el ganador del encuentro y el primer campeon de Alola es para Ash Ketchum - dijo dando el anuncio del ganador.

Nuestro campeon no lo podia creer, despues de mucho sufrimiento y de muchas pruebas que el destino le impuso, por fin logra ganar una liga pokemon y para ser especificos, convirtiendose en el primer campeon de una region, por lo cual su emocion era muy grande que no se podia contener.

Ash: Siiii, lo logramos chicos - dijo mientras sacaba a todos sus pokemones para felicitarlos, que al parecer todos estaban cansados de tantas batallas pero felices por este gran logro.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que cierta rubia llego y lo abrazo por atras.

Ash: Lillie, mi amor, que hac... - fue interrumpido por su novia ya que lo estaba besando.

Nuestro campeon no pudo contenerse por lo cual tambien corresponde al beso de su novia, en donde ambos demostraban sus sentimientos.

 **En Kanto:**

Todos estaban muy impresionados por el desempeño del azabache en toda la liga pokemon y en sus enfrentamientos contra los alto mando, por lo cual este era un momento muy importante para nuestro querido azabache, ya que se estaba jugando el titulo por el campeon de Kanto.

Ash: Bueno Lance, no voy a negar que este ha sido uno de las mejores batallas que he tenido, gracias por esta oportunidad, pero temo que esta batalla esta a punto de terminar - dijo decidido mientras activaba su pulsera Z.

Todos estaban muy impresionados y emocionados por ver como concluye esta batalla, a lo cual nuestro campeon estaba en posicion junto a su ultraente.

Nuestro campeon mientras estaba en posicion, recordaba el dia en que Necrozma lo eligio a el como su entrenador y tambien cuando obtuvo el Ultranecrostal Z que se encontro el dia en que salvo a su suegra minutos antes que la Fundacion Aether explotara.

Ash: Bueno Necrozma, llego la hora, es hora de mostrarles el poder de los movimientos Z - dijo mientras empezaba a realizar los pasos correspondientes.

Todos estaban confundido debido a que nuestro campeon hacia unos extraños pasos, pero por otra parte tanto su novia, como su cuñado, su suegra y el resto de sus amigos ya sabian que hacia.

( www . youtube watch ? v = 4gyN656M - Iw)

Una vez termino de realizar los pasos correspondientes, nuestro campeon ordena el ataque definitivo.

Ash: Ahora Ultra Necrozma, utiliza tu gran poder - dijo ordenandole el poder a su ultraente.

El ultraente empezo a realizar una enorme esfera que impresiono a todos en el estadio, por lo cual lanza el poderoso ataque al pokemon mega evolucionado del campeon.

Lance: Nooooo Mega Gyarados, trata de contratacar - dijo preocupado por su pokemon mientras le ordebaba contratacar, pero era imposible.

Una vez que el poderoso ataque impacto sobre el pokemon de agua, se formo una gran nube de polvo que cubria el estadio dejando a muchos con intriga.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que se disperso la nube de polvo mostrando al pokemon de agua debilitado mientras perdia su mega forma regresando a su forma original, mientras miramos al ultraente que se encontraba algo agotado por el gran ataque que utilizo.

Referi: Gyarados ya no puede continuar, por lo cual el ganador del encuentro y el nuevo campeon de Kanto es para Ash Ketchum - dijo anunciando al nuevo campeon.

Nuestro campeon estaba mas que feliz, ya que gracias al apoyo de sus amigos, de su familia y sobre todo de su novia, por fin cumplio sus sueños de ser campeon de dos regiones.

 **\- Una gran sorpresa que solo un amor verdadero puede dar y una declaracion que los puede unir pasa siempre:**

Ash: Gracias a todos por haber venido aqui - dijo agradeciendoles a todos sus amigos mientras ellos terminaban de comer.

Brock: Bueno Ash, cual es esa gran noticia que nos quieres dar - le pregunto algo curioso.

Max: Ya dinos Ash, no nos dejes con la curiosidad - le pregunto ansioso.

Ash: Bueno, en primer lugar como ustedes ya saben, Lillie y yo llevamos ya dos años juntos y realmente le agradezco a Arceus por ponerme a una persona tan maravillosa como lo es mi hermosa rubia, ya que no habra otra persona como ella - dijo romanticamente haciendo sonrojar a la rubia mientras algunos solo soltaban una pequeña risa.

Lillie: Hayyy Ashy - dijo de manera dulce a su novio.

Ash: Bueno amigos, aqui va la noticia - dijo algo nervioso por la noticia que les tendria que dar - Bueno, mama, Lusamine, pues espero que tomen bien esta noticia - dijo viendo a la castaña y a la rubia.

Delia: Tranquilo hijo, pase lo que pase siempre te estare apoyando - dijo motivando y animando a su hijo.

Lusamine: Tranquilo Ash, si es algo grande, confio mucho en ti - dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba al azabache.

Ash: Bueno - respiro profundo para poder seguir hablando - Mama, Lusamine, Lillie y yo vamos a ser padres - dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Lusamine: Es encerio Ash - le pregunto aun sorprendida.

Lillie: Es cierto mama, estoy embarazada de Ash - le dijo algo nerviosa mientras era abrazada por el azabache.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde todos salian de su asombro y el ambiente fue cambiado al de uno de total alegria, en especial ambas señoras, ya que por fin se cumplia el sueño de ambas de tener nietos, por lo cual todos felicitaron a la pareja.

Despues de felicitar a la pareja por la gran noticia, nuestro campeon decidio darle otra sorpresa a su novia..

Ash: Encerio, gracias amigos por su apoyo, no sabes lo mucho que esto significa tanto para mi como para Lillie ya que ella y mi bebe son lo mas importante que tengo y tambien son mi felicidad que durara para siempre- dijo muy alegre - Bueno, ahora quiero darte una sorpresa mi amor - dijo viendo a la peli rubia.

La rubia estaba muy sorprendida ya que su novio habia preparado algo especial para ella, por lo cual no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

En ese momento aparece desde el segundo nivel algunos miembros del alto mando del azabache, quienes sostenian un cartel enrollado esperando la señal de el para desenrollarlo.

Por otra parte el azabache se levanto de su lugar y fue a traer de las manos a la rubia para luego dirigirse al centro de donde estaban todos.

Algunos segundos pasaron, en donde el azabache se arrodillo ante la peli rubio, que ya no aguantaba su sonrojo, debido a que nunca espero que la persona que mas amaba se le este declarando amor eterno, por lo cual no podia sentirse mas feliz de lo que estaba.

Ash: Bueno mi hermosa Lillie, desde que te conoci, supe que eras una chica especial, ya que tu me has ayudado en un monton de situaciones muy dificiles que he tenido, tu me has dado el valor de seguir adelante, a no rendirme hasta alcanzar mis sueños, tu eres mi luz y mi angel guardian, en donde siempre que me encuentro en una situacion muy dificil, siempre apareces a mi mente para guiarme y tambien estoy feliz que me ames por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo y tambien aquella noche en que me demostrastes tu amor, nos a unido mas que nunca, ya que gracias a nuestra union va a nacer un niño que es nuestro hijo, nuestro pequeño angelito que nos hara felices para siempre y me siento muy dichoso de formar una familia a tu lado - dijo viendola a los ojos mientras estaba de rodillas.

Eran tantas las emociones de la peli rubio que no podia evitar derramar lagrimas de felicidad por aquellas palabras especiales que le decia su novio.

Ash: Y para sellar nuestro amor - en ese momento los jovenes que tenian el cartel, lo desenrollaron sorprendiendo a todos - Lillie Aether, quieres casarte conmigo - le pregunto mientras le mostraba el anillo.

La rubia no podia contener su emocion, ya que estaba llorando de la felicidad debido a que la persona que mas ama le esta proponiendo matrimonio, por lo cual decide aceptar.

Lillie: Siiii Ash, acepto, quiero ser tu esposa y estar siempre para ti y para nuestro pequeño - dijo mientras el azabache le colocaba su anillo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde nuestro campeon termino de ponerle el anillo para posteriormente sellar su amor con un calido beso mientras todos aplaudian la union de la pareja.

 **\- Cuando cometes un error o lastimas a una persona que fue importante para ti, el karma siempre se encarga de pagarte con la misma moneda:**

Todas las chicas estaban reunidas en la casa de la peli miel, en pueblo Boceto, en donde todas estaban arrepentidas de haber rechazado de esa manera al azabache.

Serena: Sniff sniff todas fuimos sniff sniff unas tontas sniff sniff - dijo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente - No no lo quiero perder - dijo mientras seguia llorando desconsoladamente.

Iris: Sniff sniff como pudimos hacerle eso sniff sniff a Ash, la persona que siempre sniff sniff estuvo con nosotras y siempre sniff sniff nos apoyo - dijo mientras tambien lloraba desconsoladamente.

Dawn: Sniff sniff lo rechazamos sin razon alguna sniff sniff por esos buenos para nadas sniff sniff que solo jugaron con nosotras sniff sniff - dijo mientras lloraba de la misma manera que sus amigas - Maldito Paul, solo me embarastes y luego te descubro en la cama con otra y tambien Sniff sniff perdi a ese bebe Sniff sniff - lloraba desconsoladamente al recordar la traicion del peli morado y aquel fatal accidente en donde perdio al bebe que esperaba.

May: Sniff sniff el nos amaba, sniff sniff nos segamos por las apariencias sniff sniff - dijo con su corazon roto.

Misty: Sniff sniff cuanto desearia su perdon sniff sniff abrazarlo y sniff sniff decirle lo mucho que lo amo sniff sniff - dijo sintiendo ese dolor en su corazon.

 **\- Cruces con el pasado y una confrontacion inesperada.**

Nuestro campeon se encontraba en el centro pokemon esperando a su prometida Lillie quien se hacia el control de su primer mes de embarazo, para ver la evolucion del bebe que crece en su vientre, por lo cual nuestro campeon se dispuso a leer una revista que le intereso mientras la rubia salia del consultorio.

Por otra parte las chicas habian llegado al centro pokemon, en donde se encontraba el azabache, por lo cual entraron sin que el azabache se diera cuenta.

Cuando nuestro campeon reconocio a las chicas, se le humedecieron los ojos, ya que al verlas recordaba aquel dolor que le hicieron pasar por el rechazo de cada una.

Las chicas hablaban entre ellas hasta que vieron al azabache, por lo cual rapidamente se dirigieron a el.

Nuestro campeon queria salir huyendo para alejarse de ellas, pero en eso recordo que si estaba ahi, era por su prometida y por el bebe que ambos esperan, haci que decidio confrontarlas.

Ash: Chicas - dijo con una voz entrecortada y al mismo tiempo decepcionado.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que las chicas se le tiran encima de el para abrazarlo mientras ellas empezaban a llorar.

Misty: Sniff sniff perdonanos Ash sniff sniff realmente lo siento - lloraba desconsoladamente.

May: Sniff sniff fuimos unas tontas al rechazarte de esa manera - dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Dawn: Sniff sniff tu eres el mejor chico que conoci a comparacion de esos patanes - dijo mientras se aferraba a su pecho.

Iris: Sniff sniff Ash, solo queremos tu perdon, que nos vuelvas a amar - lloraba mientras tambien lo abrazaba.

Serena: Sniff sniff se que hicimos mal Ash, pero sniff sniff perdonanos, tu eres nuestra felicidad sniff sniff tu eres nuestra alegria, no podemos vivir sin ti - dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

Nuestro campeon por una parte sentia lastima por las chicas ya que una semana despues que el se fue para Alola, supo que sus novios las engañaron con otras y tambien vio las noticias como ellos aparecieron golpeados, torturados e incluso con uno de ellos herido con arma de fuego, pero al recordar la razon de los rechazos de cada una de ellas no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionados de ellas, por lo cual las separa un poco del abrazo.

Ash: Chicas, yo se que me rompieron el corazon de esa manera, tal vez yo deberia tenerles rencor y odio por eso, pero realmente no soy ese tipo de personas - dijo tranquilamente mientras las miraba a todas - Pero lamentablemente ya no les puedo corresponder a ustedes - dijo seriamente mientras las seguia viendo a todas.

Serena: Se que hicimos mal, pero solo quiero que nos vuelvas a amar y si eso significa reconquistarte de nuevo, lo haremos - dijo decidida mientras se tranquilizaba.

En ese momento la rubia sale del consultorio y al ver a las chicas que rodeaban a su prometido, rapidamente se dirige a ver que sucedia.

Lillie: Ashy que esta pasando - le pregunto algo confundida al ver a las demas chicas.

Misty: Como que le dices Ashy - respondio celosa.

La rubia logro reconocer a las chicas que le rompieron el corazon a su prometido, por lo cual cambio su expresion seria a una de enfado total.

Lillie: Aaaaa con que ustedes son las mal nacidas que le rompieron el corazon a mi Ash - dijo muy furiosa poniendose delante de su prometido con ganas de atacarlas.

Dawn: Se que hicimos mal, pero no nos rendiremos - dijo decidida.

Iris: Y tu quien eres para evitar que podamos reconquistar a Ash - dijo molesta mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas.

Lillie: Para mayor informacion estupidas de mierda, me llamo Lillie Aether y soy la prometida de Ash - dijo dejando a todas las chicas en shock.

Serena: No no, no es cierto, dime que esto es una broma - aun seguia en shock.

Lillie: Y que pensastes tarada, que Ash las esperaria con los brazos abiertos despues de lo que le hiciero - dijo aguantando las ganas de golpearlas a todas por estupidas.

Mientras las chicas estaban en shock, nuestro campeon agradecia a Arceus de que su prometida llegara en el momento que la necesitaba y al recordar todo lo que vivio con la rubia, este no podia sentirme mas feliz de lo que estaba, la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

Ash: Gracias por aparecer mi amor por cuando mas lo necesitaba - dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos - Y tambien tranquila amor, recuerda que no dejes enojarte mucho ya que eso le va a hacer mal a nuestro bebe que viene en camino - dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de su prometida.

Cuando las chicas vieron esa escena, sintieron como su corazon quedo totalmente destruido mientras reflexionaban las consecuencias de sus errores, por lo cual todas quedaron desechas al enterarse que Ash y Lillie van a tener un bebe y estan comprometidos.

 **\- Y una union que durara para siempre.**

Sacerdote: Lillie Aether, aceptas a Ash Ketchum como tu legitimo esposo, en la pobreza y la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en los buenos momentos como en los malos momentos hasta que la muerte los separes - pregunto viendo a la rubia.

Lillie: Acepto - respondio viendo al azabache a los ojos.

Sacerdote: Ahora Ash Ketchum, aceptas a Lillie Aether como tu legitima esposa, en la pobreza y la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en los buenos momentos como en los malos momentos hasta que la muerte los separes - pregunto ahora viendo al azabache.

Ash: Acepto - respondio viendo a la rubia a los ojos.

Sacerdote: Bueno, como no hay nadie que se oponga a la relacion de la pareja y con la bendicion de Arceus, los declaro marido y mujer, Ash, puedes besar a la novia - dijo viendo a la pareja.

Nuestro campeon agarro de la cintura a la rubia mientras esta lo agarro del cuello y sellaron su amor en un calido beso en donde para ambos era el inicio de su vida juntos.

Todos los amigos y familiares de la pareja aplaudian la union de sus amigos, en especial las madres de ambos, que tenian lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad al ver a sus hijos casandose.

Por otra partes las chicas les dolia ver aquella escena, pero por sus errores decidieron dejar ser feliz al azabache con la rubia para ya no seguirlo lastimando y tambien despues de muchos obstaculos recuperaron su amistad con el azabache.

Por otra parte, los ex novios de las chicas se supieron que habian fallecido en el caso de Paul y Drew, Gary quedo paralitico luego que un carro lo pasara arrollando, Alain y Trip quedaron en coma tras una paliza que unos sujetos les dieron.

 **PDV... Lillie**

 _ **A pesar de varias situaciones y obstaculos que tubo en la vida mi esposo Ash, el ha sido uno de los mejores entrenadores que conoci y tambien es un gran padre que siempre esta para nuestros hijos, yo lo amo mucho y el siempre sera MI CAMPEON.**_

 **Proximamente...**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este trailer de una de los nuevos proyectos que voy a estar sacando durante este año, solo voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1) Aunque al principio comente cuales fueron las historias que me inspiraron a escribir esta, esta esta mas enfocada en "La Lucha De La Campeona", ya que fue una de las primeras historias de rechazos hacia Ash que leei.**

 **2) Max al enterrarse de lo que May le hizo a Ash, este decide ya no volverle a dirigir la palabra ya que se siente decepcionado de ella por rechazar a uno de los mejores entrenadores que a conocido.**

 **3) A comparacion de "La Lucha De La Campeona", en mi historia decidi sustituir a Kalm por Alain con el chico con el que Serena rechaza a Ash y en esta ocacion Kalm pasara a ser uno de los hermanos de Ash.**

 **4) Durante un tiempo en la historia, los novios de las chicas que rechazaron a Ash las engañaran con otras entrenadoras pagandoles a las chicas con la misma moneda, pero tambien ellos apareceran golpeados, torturados y heridos.**

* * *

 **Bueno, esas son las aclaraciones que les queria hacer, por lo cual sin nada mas que decir nos vemos a la proxima y pronto subire mas capitulos en las historias que llevo en progreso.**


	2. El Dolor De Los Rechazos

**Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, hoy les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia, por lo que espero que sea de su agrado, ya que lo hice con mucha dedicacion para ustedes y tambien luego de 6 meses de inactividad he regresado, haci que sin nada mas que decirles los dejo con el primer capitulo de esta historia:**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: El dolor de los rechazos.**

Nos encontramos en la region de Kalos, en donde se lleva a cabo la final de la liga pokemon de Kalos, donde nuestro querido azabache de nombre Ash Ketchum se encontraba peleando peleando por el titulo de campeon de la liga pokemon.

Ash: _Vamos Greninja, no te rindas_ \- dijo motivando a su pokemon de tipo agua.

Alain: _Vamos Charizard acabalo con tu poder_ \- ordeno a su pokemon de tipo fuego.

Ambos ataques impactaron en si ocasionando que una nube de polvo rodeara el campeon de batalla, por lo que luego de algunos minutos, se disperson la nube en donde podiamos ver al pokemon de tipo agua debilitado en el suelo mientras que el tipo fuego perdia su mega forma regresando a su forma original.

Renferi: _Greninja ya no puede continuar, por lo tanto Charizard es el ganador, lo que significa que Alain es el ganador de la liga Kalos_ \- dijo anunciando al ganador.

En el estadio se podrian apreciar gritos y alagos de emocion por la gran pelea que se llevo a cabo. El peli negro estaba saludando a todos los entrenadores mientras que nuestro querido azabache estaba con la cabeza agachada, mientras guardaba a su pokemon.

Ash: _Bien hecho Greninja, estoy orgulloso de ti_ \- dijo algo deprimido mientras guardaba a su pokemon.

El azabache se sentia fustrado, ya que era la 6ta liga que perdia, ya que por poco lograba ganar la liga de Kalos pero siempre habia como algo que se lo impedia.

Una vez despues que realizaron la premiacion, nuestro querido campeon se se fue de la arena en donde se llevo a cabo la premiacion, por lo que se encontro con sus amigos con los que viajaron con el por todo Kalos.

Clemont: _Excelente amigo, lo hicistes muy bien_ \- dijo orgulloso del azabache.

Bonnie: _Distes todo lo mejor que tenias y lo principal fue que nunca te rendistes_ \- dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba al azabache.

Ash: _Gracias amigos_ \- respondio sintiendose un poco mejor _\- Por cierto, donde esta Serena_ \- le pregunto curioso ya que no miraba a la peli miel por ningun lado.

Clemont: _Pues una vez finalizo la liga de Kalos, ella nos dijo que tenia que hacer algo_ \- dijo respondiendole al azabache.

Ash: _Bueno_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Bonnie: _Y por cierto Ash, has pensado en declarartele a Serena_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a su amigo.

Ash: _Si, ya que de todas las chicas con las que he viajado, empece a sentir algo muy especial con Serena, por lo que estoy enamorado de ella_ \- dijo con emocion al recordar todo lo que la peli miel ha hecho por el azabache.

Clemont: _Que me alegro amigo, se que tu y ella van a ser la mejor pareja, a parte ella te ama mucho_ \- dijo animando al azabache.

Ash: _Tienen razon amigos_ \- respondio decidido _\- Bueno, sera mejor que la vaya a buscar_ \- dijo motivado fue a buscar a la peli miel.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el azabache buscaba a la peli miel, por lo que luego de media hora de estar buscando, finalmente a lo lejos miraba a una persona parecida a la peli miel que al parecer estaba besandose con un peli negro **(No es Kalm).**

 _Al acercarse a observar quienes eran las dos personas, n_ uestro querido azabache estaba que no se lo creia al ver una escena que le rompia el corazon.

Ash: _Serena_ \- le pregunto a aquella chica que se besaba con su rival de la liga Alain.

Serena: _Lo siento Ash, pero el es uno de los mejores entrenadores de la region y hasta gano la liga pokemon de Kalos y como veo que no has ganado una liga, no puedo corresponderte_ \- dijo mientras volvia a besar al peli negro mientras nuestro.

Alain: _Haci es perdedor, vete, ella no quiere perdedores como tu, ella solo me prefiere a mi_ \- respondio mientras volvia a besar a la peli miel.

Nuestro querido azabache con el corazon roto ya no quizo seguir viendo aquella escena que le dolia y sin poder mas se fue a su habitacion corriendo para luego entrar en un llanto desconsolado.

Ash: _Sniff sniff sniff porque Serena sniff sniff sniff por que me haces esto sniff sniff sniff que hice para que me hicieras esto sniff sniff sniff lo di todo por ti y haci me pagas sniff sniff sniff_ \- lloraba desconsoladamente.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde nuestro querido azabache desahogaba su dolor y sin poder resistirlo mas cayo en un profundo sueño.

 **Al dia siguiente:**

Nuestro querido azabache se levanto y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar bajo del centro pokemon a la cafeteria en donde se encontraban los demas, lo cual se extrañaron mucho al verlo en el estado que se encontraba.

Clemont: _Ash, que tienes_ \- le pregunto a su amigo preocupado.

Bonnie: _Sii Ash, que te hicieron_ \- le pregunto preocupada.

Ash: _Bueno amigos, lo que sucede es que..._ \- le empezo a contar todo lo que paso con la peli miel.

Los hermanos de cabellera rubio no lo podian creer que fue lo que habia sucedido por lo que no pudieron evitar sentir furia por la peli miel y sin poder hacer algo mas solo pudieron consolar al azabache.

Clemont: _Que lo siento amigo_ \- dijo mientras consolaba a su amigo.

Bonnie: _Aun no lo puedo creer de que manera te pagaron_ \- dijo muy molesta.

Ash: _Gracias amigos_ \- dijo mientras se tranquilizaba _\- Si Serena me rompio el corazon de esa manera, pero se que tambien mis antiguas compañeras de viaje cuando las conoci todas estaban ciegamente enamoradas de mi aunque yo en esa vez era muy despistado, a puesto que aun lo siguen ya que les soy sincero, Serena no era la unica chica de la cual estoy enamorado_ \- dijo con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que lo amen por su forma de ser.

Clemont: _Haci se habla amigo_ \- dijo feliz por su amigo _\- Siempre hay que ser positivo Ash y nunca perder las esperanzas_ \- dijo animando al azabache.

Ash: _Tienen razon amigos, desde mañana volvere a Kanto e intentare conquistar el corazon de ellas, a puesto que ellas siguen enamorado de mi_ \- dijo motivado.

 **Al Dia Siguiente:**

Nuestro querido azabache se levanto con muchas ganas para poder volver a las regiones que anteriormente habia visitado con el fin de olvidar el dolor que le causo la peli miel y de reencontrar el amor, por lo que una vez que se despidio de los hermanos rubios, abordo su vuelo con destino a la region de Kanto para poder buscar la oportunidad de ser amado por una chica.

Luego de varias horas de viaje, nuestro querido azabache habia llegado a su region natal, por lo que sin perder el tiempo, fue en busca de una oportunidad amorosa con alguna de sus ex compañeras de viajes de las cuales todavia seguia enamorado el.

Algunas horas despues, el azabache se dirigio a Ciudad Celeste con la intension de reencontrarse con su primera compañera de viaje, Misty para poder pedirle que fuera su novia pero desafortunadamente las cosas no resultaron de la manera que deseaba el azabache.

Ash: _¿Misty, quieres ser mi novia?_ \- le pregunto el azabache creyendo tener una oportunidad con la peli naranja, mas sin embargo, no fue lo que nuetro querido azabache esperaba.

Misty: _Yo, tu novia, jajajajaja lo siento,_ _eres un perdedor de mierda que no sirve para nada, lo bueno es que estoy con Gary, que el si es un ganador y mejor que tu_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba al castaño.

Gary: _Ya lo oistes perdedor, ella me quiere ami, que soy un ganador, no a un perdedor como tu_ \- dijo mientras besaba a la peli naranja.

Esta fue la segunda ocasion en la que fue rechazado luego de que la peli miel lo rechazara, por lo cual el azabache recordo a sus demas compañeras de viaje creyendo haciendose una ilusion de que ya sea May, Dawn o Iris les correspondiera, pero desgraciadamente tampoco resultaron las cosas de esa manera ya que el resultado fue el mismo.

 **En Hoenn:**

Ash: _¿May, quieres ser mi novia?_ \- le pregunto con mucho nerviosismo, pero en la casa aparecio Drew mientras la abrazaba de la cintura.

May: _Lo siento Ash, pero estoy con Drew, el es un verdadero hombre, haci que largate de aqui, a parte eres un perdedor que nunca va a lograr_ \- dijo enfadada mientras abrazaba al peli verde, quien al parecer tenia una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

Nuestro querido azabache volvio a sentir como su corazon se le volvia a romper, pero aun se acordo de la peli azul de Sinnoh, por lo que ilusionado se dirigio hacia esa region.

 **En Sinnoh:**

Con la esperanza de que nuestro querido azabache fuera correspondido, fue a buscarla a su casa en Pueblo gemelas.

Una vez que llego, se le hizo extraño no ver a nadie, por lo cual curiosamente estaba abierta la puerta, haci que entro y fue a buscar a la habitacion de la peli azul, hasta que escucho unos ruidos extraños, por lo cual medio abrio la habitacion y vio una escena que lo impacto.

Dawn: _Ahhhh ahhhhh ahhhhh mas duro Paul ahhh ahhhh_ \- gemia fuerte debido a las embestidas que el peli morado le daba.

Paul: _Siii Dawn, ahhhh alejate de ese ahhhhh perdedor ahhhh bueno para ahhhhh nada ahhhhh_ \- gruñia mientras la embestia.

Dawn: _Ahhhhhh claro bebe ahhhhhh ese imbecil de ahhhhh Ashhhh solo lo utilize para ahhhhh alcanzar mis sueños ahhhh_ \- seguia gimiendo mientras besaba al peli morado.

Nuestro querido azabache al ver esa escena, aun le dolia, por lo cual sigilosamente cerro la habitacion y rapidamente salio de la casa para huir rapidamente.

 **En Unova:**

Finalmente nuestro querido azabache viajo a la region de Unova/Telesia, con la esperanza que la peli morada le correspondiera pero para su desgracia el resultado fue el mismo que tuvo con las demas chicas.

Iris: _Yo novia de un niño inmaduro, jajajajaja no me hagas reir niño de mami, haci que olvidalo_ \- dijo burlandose del azabache _\- Cierto cariño_ \- dijo mientras besaba al rubio.

Trip: _Haci es idiota, largate, que no ves que ella es mia_ \- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfaccion mientras volvia a besar a la peli morada mientras que nuestro querido azabache se iba con la cabeza agachada.

 **Dias Despues:**

Luego de las malas experiencias que nuestro querido azabache tuvo con sus ex compañeras de viaje, con la mirada agachada ya que tenia su corazon totalmente destruido, debido a que todas las chicas con las cuales viajo por todas las regiones lo habian rechazado por no haber ganado ninguna liga pokemon.

Incluso hasta llego a pensar que tendria oportunidad con Aria, Miette, Cynthia ya que en cierta ocasion estas chicas sentia algo por el azabache pero tambien fue el mismo resultado ya que ellas rechazaron por no haber ganado ninguna liga pokemon y a parte para ellas el andar con un perdedor iba a arruinar su reputacion.

Ash: _Sniff sniff sniff porque Sniff sniff sniff porque Arceus sniff sniff acaso hizo algo mal para merecer esto sniff sniff sniff yo solo quiero que aparezca a mi vida una chica que me quiera amar por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo sniff sniff sniff es mucho pedir sniff sniff sniff_ \- dijo mientras seguia llorando desconsoladamente.

Por otra parte un joven de cabellera larga de color negro estaba subiendo hacia su habitacion, por lo que al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el azabache, rapidamente se preocupo por lo que de inmediatamente.

¿?: _Ash, hermano, estas bien_ \- le pregunto preocupado el peli negro.

Ash: _Sniff sniff Kalm hermano sniff sniff_ \- seguia llorando descolosadamente lo cual le preocupo mucho al peli negro.

Kalm: _Que tienes hermano, dice, que sucede_ \- le pregunto preocupado al azabache.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales el azabache se tranquilizo y le conto todo lo que paso con las chicas haciendo que el peli negro se quedara en shock al escuchar lo que le hicieron al azabache.

Kalm: _Hermanooo_ \- dijo viendo algo preocupado a su hermano.

Ash: _Sniff sniff sniff yo solo quiero que alguien aparezca en mi vida y me ame por lo que soy sniff sniff sniff_ \- seguia llorando mientras el peli negro lo consolaba.

Luego de algunos minutos aparece un joven de cabellera azabache de color castaño, por lo que al oir los llantos de su hermano, se preocupa y de inmediatamente se dirige a ver lo que le sucedia a su hermano.

¿?: _Ash, hermano, que tienes_ \- le pregunto preocupado el castaño.

Kalm: _Red, veras..._ \- el peli negro el conto todo lo que el azabache habia vivido con las chicas a lo cual el castaño estaba furioso con ellas.

Red: _Pues no lo puedo creer, como se atreven a hacerle eso a mi hermano, esto es indignante_ \- respondio con odio.

Kalm: _Tampoco yo lo puedo creer y pensar que yo tambien estube enamorado de Serena por lo que ya no me meti entre ellos dos para que le hicieran esto a mi hermano_ \- dijo indignado de ellas.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el azabache finalmente se habia dormido, por lo que ambos jovenes salieron de la habitacion del azabache y posteriormente entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se durmieron.

Pasaron varios dias en los cuales nuestro querido azabache cayo en una depresion, ya que ya no come, se la pasa mucho llorando, no tiene animos de hacer nada cosa que preocupo mucho tanto al castaño como al peli negro y tambien a la castaña luego de que le hayan roto el corazon de esa manera al azabache, a lo cual la castaña sabia de alguna manera para sacar al azabache de esa depresion.

Delia: _Saben hijos, que se su hermano a sufrido mucho por los rechazos que ha tenido, pero tengo una forma de sacarlo de esa depresion_ \- dijo mientras sacaba algo de las gabetas.

Red: _A que te refieres con eso mama_ \- le pregunto algo confundido.

Delia: _Haci es, me refiero a que tengamos unas vacaciones en la region de Alola_ \- dijo mostrandole los boletos de avion sorprendiendo a ambos jovenes en especial al peli negro.

Kalm: _Digistes Alola_ \- le pregunto muy sorprendido a su madre.

Delia: _Haci es corazon, porque lo preguntabas_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a su hijo.

Kalm: _Ya que en esa region vive mi mejor amigo Sun y ya llevo un buen tiempo sin verlo_ \- dijo emocionado.

Delia: _Que me alegro hijo_ \- dijo mientras volviva a guardar los boletos en la gabeta.

Una vez que la castaña los habia guardado, termino de hacer el almuerzo, por lo que decide subir a la habitacion en donde se encontraba nuestro querido azabache, el cual no tenia ganas de hacer nada.

Delia: _Hijo_ \- le pregunto cun una voz demasiada tierna mientras pasaba con una charrola llena de comida.

Ash: _Mama..._ \- dijo entrecortado ya que no habia comido por dias, habia caido en una depresion severa.

Delia: _Animos hijo, se que ellas te hicieron mucho daño, pero no te desanimes, la vida sigue y hay que seguir adelante_ \- dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello del azabache como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

Ash: _Mama... no sabes el gran dolor que las chicas provocaron en mi corazon, yo las amaba, yo lo di todo por ellas pero ellas como me pagaron_ \- dijo con la cabeza agachada mientras seguia derramando varias lagrimas en sus ojos.

Delia: _Se como te sientes, pero no te desanimes, esas pendejas no valian la pena, no supieron apreciar un bondadoso corazon, se que encontraras a alguien mejor que ellas_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

Por otra parte el azabache se estaba empezando a tranquilizar al sentir ese abrazo maternal, por lo que poco a poco se empezaba a sentir mejor.

Ash: _Gracias mama, gracias por levantarme los animos y por estar conmigo en estos momentos_ \- dijo mientras se empezaba a sentir mejor.

Luego de algunos minutos en donde ambos seguian abrazados, la castaña decide decirle la sorpresa a su hijo.

Delia: _Y sabes algo hijo, luego de mucho trabajo, haria mucho mejor ir de vacaciones a la region de Alola_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Es encerio mama_ \- dijo cambiando su expresion deprimida por una de emocion.

Delia: _Haci es hijo_ \- dijo mientras el azabache la volvia a abrazar.

Ash: _Wooooow esto es increible_ \- dijo sintiendose mejor que cuando estaba hace algunos dias.

Delia: _Haci es cariño, te prometo que seran las mejores vacaciones que tendremos como familia y tambien sera una buena oportunidad para que puedas comenzar a entrenar y recuperar todo el tiempo que estuvistes sin entrenar_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Gracias mama, gracias por hacerme darme cuenta que no me debo rendir y que alguien especial aparecera en mi vida_ \- dijo mientras se limpiaba el resto de lagrimas que tenia sobre sus ojos.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **¿Encontrara el azabache a alguien que lo pueda a ayudar a superar el dolor que siente en su corazon?**

 **¿Que sucedera en la nueva aventura de Ash?**

 **¿Quieren que sufran las chicas que le rompieron el corazon a Ash?**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta historia, poco a poco se ira poniendo interesando y tambien les voy a decir algunas aclaraciones, ya que en esta historia en primer lugar a comparacion de mis otras historias (A exepcion del Verdadero Amor No Abandona) va a existir el Kalm x Shauna, tambien habra Red x Yellow.**

 **Tambien en esta historia sera diferente a la version de Sol y Luna siempre con el recorrido insular y con los eventos de Lusamine, tambien habran conflictos familiares (Un odio entre ciertas hermanas rubias).**

 **Tambien les comento que a comparacion de lo que vieron en el trailer van a ver algunas escenas con modificaciones ya que el trailer en si es solamente mi guia de la historia, por lo que espero su comprension.**

 **Y habran mas cosas que ustedes mismos iran descubriendo con forme vaya actualizando, haci que sin nada mas sin decirles nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo:** _ **"Capitulo 2: Dolores Que Se Olvidan Nuevo Viaje",**_ **hasta la proxima.**


	3. Dolores Que Se Olvidan Nuevo Viaje

**Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta gran historia, espero que les guste mucho y lamento no haber estado actualizando muy seguidas mis historias pero por motivos laborales y de universidad no he tenido tiempo, pero descuiden, los voy a recompensar con este capitulo, haci que sin nada mas que decir los dejo con la historia:**

 **Anteriormente:**

Delia: _Haci es hijo_ \- dijo mientras el azabache la volvia a abrazar.

Ash: _Wooooow esto es increible_ \- dijo sintiendose mejor que cuando estaba hace algunos dias.

Delia: _Haci es cariño, te prometo que seran las mejores vacaciones que tendremos como familia y tambien sera una buena oportunidad para que puedas comenzar a entrenar y recuperar todo el tiempo que estuvistes sin entrenar_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Gracias mama, gracias por hacerme darme cuenta que no me debo rendir y que alguien especial aparecera en mi vida_ \- dijo mientras se limpiaba el resto de lagrimas que tenia sobre sus ojos.

 **Capitulo 2: Dolores Que Se Olvidan Nuevo Viaje:**

Han pasado algunos dias en los cuales la familia Ketchum ha estado realizando todos los preparativos para poder tomar unas vacaciones en la region tropical de Alola luego de que nuestro querido azabache haya sido herido por sus ex compañeras de viajes en un intento de pedirles que fueran sus novias, por lo que este viaje era la respuesta para olvidar todo ese dolor que lo rodeaba.

Ahora podemos ver a nuestros queridos heroes los cuales se encontraban alistando sus cosas para poder viajar a la region de Alola.

Por su parte, nuestro querido azabache mientras alistaba su maleta, se encontraba decidido a olvidar a todas sus ex compañeras de viajes por las cuales el dio todo por ella y a cambio le rompen el corazon solo por el simple hecho de no haber ganado una sola liga pokemon.

Pensamientos de Ash: _Bueno, este es el comienzo de una nueva aventura, solo espero que pueda olvidarlas para siempre_ \- eran los pensamientos de nuestro querido azabache el cual tenia una mirada motivadora y decidido para empezar una nueva aventura y dejar su dolor en el pasado.

Luego de algunos minutos el azabache termino de alistar su maleta, por lo que bajo a la cocina para ayudarle a su madre con algunas cosas.

 **Una Hora Despues:**

Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto de la region de Alola, en donde podemos ver a nuestra querida familia, la cual se encontraba esperando para poder abordar su vuelo con destino a la Region tropical de Alola.

Mientras esperaban a que llamaran para abordar la puerta, la castaña se encontraba leyendo una revista mientras que el peli negro se encontraba jugando en su celular, el castaño se encontraba escuchando musica mientras que el azabache se encontraba viendo por medio de su celular varias batallas en las cuales el participo para poder crear una estrategia.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde la familia Ketchum se encontraba esperando hasta que se escucho el anuncio para poder abordar el avion.

Agente: _Atencion a todos los pasajeros con destino a la region de Alola, favor de abordar la puerta 1, gracias_ \- dijo a todos los pasajeros que se dirigian hacia esa region.

Una vez los 4 escucharon el anuncio, se dirigieron a la puerta correspondiente para poder abordar su vuelo y haci poder viajar tranquilamente hacia la region de Alola para unas vacaciones familiares.

 **2 Horas Despues:**

Habian pasado 2 horas desde que el avion despego de la region de Kanto rumbo a la region de Alola, por lo que podemos ver a nuestra querida familia, en donde la castaña se encontraba dormida, el peli negro estaba leyendo una revista y en los asientos de atras se encontraban el castaño y el azabache jugando de los video juegos que venian en el avion.

El vuelo transcurria con normalidad hasta que el azabache en un momento al asomarse a la ventana del avion se asombro al ver los paisajes de la region tropical de Alola.

Ash: _Wooooow_ \- dijo sorprendido.

Red: _Parece hermano que ya llegamos a la region de Alola_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Si, no sabes lo emocionado que estoy_ \- respondio con un noto muy alegre.

Red: _Lo se hermano, pero primero a tomar unas vacaciones luego de mucho trabajo_ \- respondio con un tono motivador.

Ash: _Tienes razon_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

En ese momento el piloto comenzo a hablarle a todos los pasajeros para darles un anuncio sobre el vuelo.

Piloto: _Atencion a todos los pasajeros, en unos minutos vamos a aterrizar en el aeropuerto, haci que todos abrochense los cinturones, gracias_ \- termino de decirle a todos.

Luego de varios minutos aterrizaron en la region de Alola, por lo que nuestra querida familia al bajar del avion, con sus cosas se dirigieron afuera del aeropuerto para poder dirigirse a su hotel los dias en que se van a estar hospedando.

Delia: _Que hermosa es la region de Alola_ \- respondio con un tono alegre.

Kalm: _Haci es mama, ya que a diferencia de las demas regiones, en esta se caracteriza por ser una region compuesta por un 70% de islas_ \- respondio muy alegre.

Red: _Bueno, sera mejor ir a hospedarnos al hotel_ \- respondio tranquilamente.

Ash: _Si, vayamos_ \- respondio con motivacion.

Luego de algunos minutos, los 4 se dirigieron hacia uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de la region de Alola puesto que los boletos que la castaña habia ganado incluia hospedaje en el hotel mas lujoso de toda la region.

 **Una Hora Despues:**

Habia pasado una hora en la cual los 4 habian llegado a su hotel y ya estaban hospedados, por lo que se dirigieron a la playa de la region para poder disfrutar uno de los mejores momentos familiares.

Delia: _Bueno mis amores, es hora de disfrutar nuestras vacaciones_ \- dijo con un tono alegre.

Todos: _Siiiiiii_ \- respondienron con un tono alegre.

Una vez tenian listo todo, los 4 empezaron a disfrutar de sus vacaciones, por lo que fueron a la playa, a comer, entre mas actividades familiares.

 **Mientras Tanto En Kalos:**

Podemos ver a una peli miel, la cual estaba con la cabeza agachada, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, ya que estaba muy arrepentida de haberle roto el corazon al azabache de esa manera.

Serena: _Ash... perdoname... fui una tonta... me cegue por un imbecil... que solo jugo conmigo... no quiero... perderte..._ \- dijo sin parar de llorar.

La peli miel estaba desecha por lo que le hizo al azabache, ya que el hombre con el que le rompio el corazon al azabache solo se acuesta con las muejeres y luego las enamora, a parte empezo a perder muchos amigos, en especial a su mejor amiga de la infancia, Shauna.

A pesar que reacciono a tiempo y evito acostarse con la persona equivocada, no podia evitar sentirse culpable por todos sus errores, ya que recordaba como paso todo de repente.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Nos encontramos en Ciudad Luminalia, en donde podemos ver a la peli miel siendo abrazada por el peli negro mientras caminaban.

Alain: _Vaya amor, estos dias contigo son los mas felices que he tenido a tu lado_ \- respondio con un tono alegre.

Serena: _Tienes razon mi precioso peli negro_ \- respondio con una voz dulce.

Alain: _Vaya que dejastes a ese perdedor de Ash_ \- respondio con un tono divertido.

Serena: _Tienes razon, con ese perdedor solo hubiera sido el hazme reir de todos, pero dejemos eso a un lado ya que estoy con un campeon como tu_ \- respondio con una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

Alain: _Asi es mi amor_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Serena: _Te amo Alain_ \- dijo viendolo a los ojos.

Alain: _Y yo a ti Serena_ \- dijo mientras acercaba sus labios poco a poco a los del peli negro.

Ambos estaban a punto de besarse hasta que una peli rojo los vio y al ver esa escena su corazon se rompio en mil pedazos.

¿?: _ALAIN COMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO_ \- respondio mientras derramaba varias lagrimas en los ojos.

Alain: _Mairin, yo puedo explicarlo_ \- respondio muy nervioso mientras se alejaba de la peli miel.

Mairin: _ERES UN MALDITO_ \- dijo mientras se le acercaba para darle una bofetaba al peli negro.

La peli miel al ver esa escena, se enfado al ver como golepaban a su novio.

Serena: _Oye maldita, porque golpeas a mi novio de esa manera_ \- dijo muy enfadada mientras se acercaba a ella para retamar con ella.

Mairin: _YO CREI QUE ERAS MI AMIGA, NUNCA CREI QUE ME TRAICIONARAS CON LA PERSONA DE LA CUAL ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO_ \- dijo viendo a los ojos a los dos con una mirada indignada.

La peli miel al escuchar eso, reacciono en ese momento, ya que se recordo como hace algunos dias rechazo al azabache y las palabras que dijo hace algunos minutos hicieron que se sintiera mal.

Pensamientos de Serena: _Que he hecho_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia la peli miel mientras se empazaba a sentir mal.

Por otra parte el peli negro se puso muy palido al escuchar como la peli rojo revelaba un secreto que no queria que se supiera de el.

Alain: _Por favor Mairin, demaje explicarte_ \- dijo demasiado nervioso.

Mairin: _EXPLICARME QUE, QUE SOLO TE ACUESTAS CONMIGO Y CUANDO ME EMBARAZAS TE VAS CON OTRA_ \- dijo muy indignada _\- SABES QUE, VETE AL CARAJO CON LA PUTA DE SERENA, YA NO QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO Y ME ARREPIENTO HABERTE CONOCIDO, HABERME ACOSTADO CONTIGO, TE JURO ANTE DIOS QUE NUNCA MAS VOLVERAS A SABER DE MI NI DE NUESTRO HIJO, HASTA NUNCA ALAIN BLACK_ \- dijo mientras tiraba muy lejos el anillo de compromiso.

Ante esa escena el peli negro estaba desecho puesto a que lo habian expuesto ante todos y tambien la peli miel estaba arrepentida de haber dejado a su suerte al azabache.

Mairin: _Y POR CIERTO, DILE A ESA PUTA QUE HICISTES TRAMPA EN LA LIGA POKEMON, QUE ALTERASTES TU MEGA PIEDRA EN LA BATALLA DE ASH Y FUE POR ESO QUE LE GANASTES_ \- dijo mientras que empezo a alejarse de todos.

La peli miel estaba en shock ante tal revelacion, ya que el azabache tenia muchas ganas de ganar la liga pokemon y tambien no pudo evitarse sentirse tonta al dejar al azabache a su suerte, por lo que decide confrontarlo.

Serena: _ESTUPIDO_ \- dijo dandole otra bofetada al peli negro _\- TE ODIOOOOOOO, POR TU CULPA LASTIME A LA PERSONA QUE ERA MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI, OJALA TE PUDRAS ALAIN, NO SOY TU NOVIA Y NUNCA LO FUIIIIIII_ \- dijo muy frustrada mientras .

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Luego de recordar esos momentos, la peli miel se la pasaba lamentandose, ya que desde que varios de sus conocidos supieron la verdad, dejaron de hablarle y lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, fue perder al azabache para siempre.

 **Mientras Tanto Regresando A Alola:**

Podemos ver a nuestra querida familia, la cual se divertian mucho en la playa, por lo que realizaban varios tipos de actividades en donde los 4 disfrutaban mucho realizarlas.

De esa manera paso la semana, en donde la familia Ketchum se sentia relajada, ya que el ambiente tropical de Alola los hacia olvidar todo.

En estos momentos la castañ se encontraba en el mercado de la region de Alola mientras que el peli negro fue a visitar a su amigo Sun, por lo que tardo algunos minutos en llegar hasta en donde vivia, por lo que se sorprendio por el lugar en donde vive su mejor amigo.

Kalm: _Wooooow que hermosa es la casa de Sun_ \- dijo muy sorprendido.

Luego de algunos minutos el peli negro siguio caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa del peli negro de Alola, por lo que decide tocar la puerta.

Por otra parte el entrenador de Alola se encontraba dentro de su casa, el cual se encontraba limpiando algunas cosas de la sala hasta que escucho que llamaron a la puerta, por lo que se dirigio a ver quien estaba tocando.

Al abrir la puerta, este se sorprendido mucho de ver al peli negro.

Sun: _Kalm, eres tu_ \- respondio muy sorprendido.

Kalm: _Haci es Sun_ \- dijo saludando al peli negro.

Sun: _Un gusto volverte a ver amigo_ \- respondio con alegria mientras abrazaba al peli negro.

Kalm: _Cuanto tiempo_ \- respondio de manera nostalgica.

Sun: _Si, ya son varios años de no vernos_ \- dijo a su amigo _\- Y dime Kalm, que te trae a la region de Alola_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Kalm: _Vine con mi madre y mis hermanos para tomar unos dias de vacaciones_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Sun: _Que bueno, si gustas pasa adelante para que platiquemos mejor, ya que hay mucho de que ponernos al dia_ \- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kalm: _Tienes razon_ \- respondio a su amigo.

 **Mientras Tanto Con El Azabache:**

Podemos ver como nuestro querido azabache caminaba por la ciudad que se encontraba en la Isla Mele Mele ya que se encontraba algo desubicado.

Ash: Vaya Pikachu, mama tenia razon, Alola es una region muy hermosa - dijo ya tranquilo mientras disfrutaba de los paisajes de la region.

Pikachu: Pika pika - dijo muy alegremente por su entrenador.

Nuestro querido azabache se fue caminando para conocer mas de la region, hasta que tropezo con una chica de cabellera rubia.

¿?: Upss lo siento, no me di cuenta - dijo algo apenada.

Ash: No te preocupes - dijo tranquilamente - Por cierto me llamo Ash Ketchum y tu - le pregunto animadamente.

¿?: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lillie Aether - dijo presentandose al azabache - Por cierto eres nuevo en la region, cierto - le pregunto al azabache.

Ash: Haci es - respondio sinceramente.

Lillie: No te preocupes, te guiare para que puedas conocer mas de la region - dijo llevandose al azabache para que pudiera explorar la region.

Ash: _Gracias Lillie_ \- le respondio con una sonrisa tierna a la rubia.

Algo estaba sucediendo, ya habian pasado varios dias en donde nuestro querido azabache fue rechazado por todas sus excompañeras de viaje pero al ver a su nueva amiga de la region de Alola sintio que su corazon comenzo a latir, pero no estaba seguro si de volver a intentarlo, ya que no queria volver a ser lastimado de nuevo.

Por otra parte la rubia estaba un poco sonrojada al ver al azabache, ya que a penas lo conocio y empezo a sentir algo en su corazon.

Pensamientos de Lillie: _Ohhhhhh Arceus, es muy lindo, espero poderme llevarme muy bien con el y conocerlo mas, viajar juntos, tener nuevas experiencias con el, no suena tan mal, espero poder apoyarlo en todo_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia la rubia.

Luego de algunos minutos, la rubia se llevo al azabache agarrados de las manos para poder enseñarle varias partes de la ciudad y de la Isla Mele Mele, por lo que el azabache se sorprendio mucho por la accion que realizaba la rubia, por lo que permitio que ella le enseñara varias parte de la Isla Mele Mele.

 **Mientras Tanto Con La Castaña:**

Podemos ver a la señora de cabellera castaña la cual se caminaba por una parte del mercado de la region, por lo que luego de realizar algunas compras procedio ir a otro lugar hasta que escucho una voz que reconoce mucho.

¿?: _Delia, eres tu_ \- dijo una mujer de cabellera rubia de ojos verdes.

La castaña al voltearse a ver, se sorprendio mucho al ver a aquella mujer que le hablaba.

Delia: _Lusamine, amiga como estas_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se le acercaba a la rubia.

Lusamine: _Bien amiga, ha pasado mucho tiempo_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Delia: _Si amiga_ \- respondio con un tono alegre.

Lusamine: _Y que te trae por la region de Alola_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a la castaña.

Delia: _Vine de vacaciones con mis 3 hijos_ \- le dijo muy alegre.

Lusamine: _Ya veo_ \- respondio con sonrisa _\- Si quieres vayamos a mi casa para que podamos seguir platicando mejor_ \- le hizo la invitacion a la castaña.

Delia: _Gracias amiga, vayamos_ \- respondio aceptando la invitacion de la rubia.

 **Algunas Horas Despues:**

Habian pasado algunas horas, por lo que podemos ver a nuestro querido azabache, el cual se encontraba en el parque acompañado de la rubia, luego de varias horas conociendo varios lugares de la region de Alola.

Lillie: _Vaya Ash, eso fue cansado_ \- dijo algo agotada.

Ash: _Tienes razon Lillie, pero te agradezco mucho ya que ahora ya conozco varios lugares de Alola_ \- respondio con una sonrisa a la rubia.

Lillie: _Por cierto Ash, a que te dedicas_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad al azabache.

Ash: _Soy un entrenador pokemon y mi mas grande sueño es ser un maestro pokemon_ \- le dijo con motivado.

Lillie: _Wooow Ash, se que lo lograras_ \- dijo con un tono dulce al azabache.

Ash: _Y tu a que te dedicas_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a la rubia.

Lillie: _Soy una alumna del profesor Kukui y mi deseo mas grande es ser una investigadora pokemon_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Woooow, se que lo conseguiras_ \- respondio con un tono de entusiasmo.

Lillie: _Bueno Ash, ya se esta haciendo tarde, es hora de volver a casa_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa al azabache.

Ash: _Tienes razon Lillie, un gusto conocerte_ \- dijo despidiendose de al rubia.

Lillie: _Adios Ash, espero que nos volvamos a ver_ \- dijo acercandose al azabache para darle un beso en la mejia al cual sonrojo mucho.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde la rubia se fue del parque a su casa mientras el azabache estaba algo pensativo.

Pensamientos de Ash: _Aqui voy Alola, les demostrare a mis excompañeras de viaje que estan equivocadas y que el destino me da una nueva oportunidad_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia el azabache.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **¿Que sucedera entre Ash y Lillie?**

 **¿Ash hara nuevos amigos?**

 **¿Quieren que siga actualizando mas seguido esta historia?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo, mis disculpas por no actualizar muy seguido esta hsitoria pero como todos sabran e tenido demasiado trabajo el cual no me ha dado mucho tiempo de actualizar nada, por lo que estos dias dependiendo como me vaya, si todo sale bien estare saliendo temprano y voy a poder seguir actualizando mis historias.**

 **Tambien les aclaro que en esta historia a comparacion entre Sol y Luna Ash no asistira a la escuela, por que para ello el Profesor Kukui les menciona como es el recorrido insular pero la estoy planificando hacerla de una manera mus distinta al anime y al video juego** _ **.**_

 **Haci que sin nada mas que decirles nos vemos con el siguiente capitulo:** _ **"Capitulo 3: Una Nueva Compañera Muy Especial"**_ **hasta la proxima.**


End file.
